Gate Of Life
by Cleopatra21780
Summary: Jack and Sam;s Daughter gets thrust into the middle of a Tok'ra conspiracy that might change everything she once thought


Title: Gate of Life  
  
Author: Andi (Amazon)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Parings: Jack/Sam  
  
Content: AU, Future  
  
Warnings: Angst  
  
Feedback: Please remember to feed your authors  
  
Distribution: You want it you can have it just let me know  
  
Part I:  
  
Jack sighed heavily as he turned the lock to the front door of his home. It was late, almost three in the morning, he was surprised that the lights were still on. Dropping his bag just inside the door as he walked into the house. He turned toward the living room where the tv was blaring ESPN. He smiled when he caught sight of a sock clad foot dangling over the edge of the couch. As he walked further into the room he noticed a half eaten pizza, still in the box, along with at least half a dozen empty soda cans strewn about the coffee table. He chuckled to himself as he pushed the cans and pizza box over so he could sit on the table.  
  
His focus switched from the mess on the table to the figure asleep on the couch. Jack was trying to understand how she was comfortable. Her body was twisted at different angles that looked painful, but she was sleeping peacefully he almost hated to wake her.  
  
"Stel." He gently shook her shoulder, laughing as she groaned and rolled over away from him.  
  
"Come on Stel, time to go to bed."  
  
"Sleepy." She mumbled.  
  
"I know sweetheart, but your bed is more comfortable." Jack replied pushing a stray lock of blond hair out of her face.  
  
His voice finally penetrated her sleep clouded mind, causing her to flop over and look up at him. "You're home." She pushed herself up into a sitting position staring at him with a worried look on her face. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing that usually doesn't happen." Jack gave her a crooked smile. "Let's just say that we wore out our welcome a little early."  
  
Stel returned the smile. "Ah the diplomatic abilities of General Jack O'Neill." She pushed herself up off the couch, picking up the pizza box and heading to the kitchen. "What did you do this time insult the leaders wife or desecrated a sacred temple."  
  
"Stella Elizabeth O'Neill is that anyway to talk to your father?" Jack called out in mock anger. He picked up the empty cans and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"Only when I'm right." She grinned. "Want breakfast?"  
  
"I'll cook." Jack sighed dropping the cans into the trash.  
  
Stella grinned hopping up on the counter. She watched as her dad got out the eggs and a bag of shredded cheese. It was a wonder that they had any food at all in the house, neither one of them liked to cook.  
  
"What were you doing on the couch?" Jack asked.  
  
"Trying to watch the highlights of the Avalanche, Red Wings game. Kris wouldn't let me watch the game." She yawned and leaned back against the wall. "Guess I just fell asleep."  
  
Jack nodded. "What time did she leave?"  
  
"She didn't." Stella replied grabbing a hand full of cheese. "She's asleep in my room."  
  
"No I'm not." A voice sounded from the doorway.  
  
Jack smiled to himself as he glanced sideways at his daughter's best friend shuffled into the kitchen. The red head plopped down on the step stool just inside the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes with the heal of her hand before glaring up at Stella and Jack.  
  
"The two of you make too much noise you know that?" Kris groused, before a confused look crossed her face. "I thought you weren't suppose to get home till next week."  
  
"We got called home early." Jack lied. Kris knew that Jack was a General in the Air Force, and that he went on a lot of missions because of that, other than that she was on a need to know basis. Jack made sure she didn't need to know a lot.  
  
"Can't believe you guys are having breakfast at 3:30." Kriss grumbled.  
  
"You can go back to bed you know?" Stella told her friend.  
  
"You kidding." She snorted. "And miss the General cooking, No way."   
  
Stella tried her best not to laugh at the indignant look her father shot at Kris. Kris smiled back him innocently causing Stella's laughter to come in very un-lady like snorts.  
  
"Traitor." Jack turned his attention back to the eggs in the pan. The girls had the right to laugh at his cooking. He had been known to catch the kitchen on fire a number of times.  
  
"Wow, Stel it looks like he's actually doing a good job." Kris replied standing on her toes to peer over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do?"  
  
"Probably, but I can't think of what it is."  
  
"Heard from your Granddad earlier Stel." Jack replied turning slightly toward his daughter.  
  
"What did he have to say?" Stella asked a bit coldly.  
  
"Said he was coming into town next week for your birthday." He replied moving the eggs off the stove before they turned multicolored. He watched his daughter carefully trying to gage her reaction to the news. She hadn't had the best relationship with her grandfather since her mother's disappearance.  
  
"You know what I think I had better head on home." Kris suddenly spoke up. She had already put on her shoes and grabbed her bag. "Call me later Stella."  
  
Stella waited until she head the front door slam before she made her comment. "You don't have to make it sound like that. I know about the Tok'ra summit next week. General Allen was probably just giving you a heads up." She looked at the finished eggs on the stove and felt her stomach churn. "I'm not hungry anymore."  
  
Jack felt his heart sink as he watched his daughter quietly leave the room. He sighed heavily and picked up the pan and dumped the contents into the trash.  
  
"Sammie I wish you were here." 


End file.
